User blog:NightRain123/Bully 2 Ideas
Just a few ideas I've come up with and a few ideas I've seen around youtube posts relating to the speculation of a Bully 2 after the completion of Max Payne 3. In terms of storyline Jimmy's mother will have to return and some point and she could return with a suprise. Jimmy is the king of Bullworth as we all know however that doesn't mean to say if there where new schools that the same could be said around there. The Hobo could return but estranged and because he's getting old he could forget who Jimmy is and that could be the first boss fight or something. I saw someones idea about Jimmy being expelled and having to start at a new school however much I like that I feel the storyline would be reptitive. Gary Smith could be found in two locations, either the asylum, which is fitting or a new school and he's trying to turn them against Jimmy. However Jimmy knows how to deal with Gary by now and thus Gary is not the main enemy of the game this time round but merely trying to be. There could be rumur of a physco on the lose in Bullworth and students are put on a stricker curfew for the duration of that chapter, Jimmy challenges this because he thinks he's dealt with physcos already being Gary Smith and thus sneaks out of the Boys' dormitory early enlisting the help of a few old friends. When Jimmy asks for Algies help Algie is reluctant and refuses to come and goes on about all the horror fantasy adventures he's see in his games; the werewolf; to which one of the clique members comes out wearing the werewolf mask and Algie screams and wets himself. The clique member laughs and Jimmy tells Algie there are no werewolfs were they are going. Algie reluctantly follows as the clique member threatens to wear the mask if he does not. Just some ideas. *Dating, just like in GTA SanAndreas and GTA IV I think we should be able to date Jimmy's love interests whether they be boy or girl. We should be able to take them out places and do things like in GTA IV where you can go drinking and play darts, well in Bully you could for instance go racing , the carnival ,go-karting , restaurants etc. *The ability to further customise ones character, I think we should be able to have more hairstyles , more clothing , specialist clothing to fit in with the cliques around school. Personally would love to have more hair colours rather than the basics. In GTA SanAndreas you could turn Cj's hair colour pink and green. *Other schools, wouldn't it be awesome to go around the map and find other schools, they could also fit in with cliques; private school students could be similar to the Preps, different clothing however. All girls schools, all boy schools , schools for bad people , art schools , sport specialised schools. These schools could introduce more characters and missions including side errands. One idea I thought of was there could be a private school pupil who really hates being there and feels automatically judged. Another idea could be that there is a band competition where all the schools are competing and a corrupt teacher at Bullworth asks Jimmy to stabotage the other bands performances because he knows Jimmy will do it. *More weapons *More cliques *Open up buildings such as the restaurants they are already there but they are shells at the moment and open up more peoples residences. *More detentions, the cutting grass gets reptitive and annoying after awhile and I purposedly find myself running over the prefect even though I know what will happen next. *Ability to skive lessons with other students i.e. student may ask you and you may press triangle to decline or x to accept on PS3 or XBOX and Y to accept and N decline on PC. *Sports and other competitions against other schools in the region *Free roam could be expanded, have the ability to create your own character female or male when not partipcating in actual missions; character select could allow you to either choose your own character or select from other characters around the school. You could unlock new missions whilst playing as them and find special colectables which are only able to be found whilst controlling them. *More secret locations and rewards *Ability to have a mobile phone; dependent on what year the game will be set in *This is a small idea but the cafeteria I really liked and it would be cool too see students actually eating food and it would also be cool to see Jimmy eat food in there; so you could choose to eat from the cafeteria or go into town during lunch to get food. *The ability to do activities with a group or individuals *Video camera *More seasonal holidays and days i.e. Valentines day * Category:Blog posts Category:Bully General Chat